De regreso a la escuela
by SailorMoon36
Summary: <html><head></head>Cristal y la Banda de Shane vuelven a la escuela, sin saber las sorpresas y aventuras que esta les tiene preparada</html>


_**1 ¡De regreso a la escuela!**_

La banda de Shane estaba en un duelo con los hombres de Blakk

Cristal:-¡Pronto te dije que no lanzaras esa babosa lumino!-

Pronto:-Pero Pronto no veía nada-

Cristal:-¡No es excusa!-

Eli:-¡Menos palabras y más babosas!- Cristal disparó la babosa y dijo-¡Buen punto!-

Luego de la batalla, en el refugio:

Cris bajó las escaleras con un atuendo que consistía en una pollera a cuadros hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja a cuadros, una campera al cuerpo también a cuadros y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas

Eli:-¿A dónde vas?-

Cristal:-A la escuela, por supuesto, daa-

Eli:-¿Escuela?-

Cristal:-Si, escuela, bueno, instituto, hay enseñan todo sobre los duelos, clases de Babosalogía, Bajografía, educación física, matemática, salud, historia de las babosas, etc., etc., ¿Por qué no me acompañan?-

Eli:-Mmmm… está bien, iremos contigo-

Cristal:-¡Qué bien! Prepárense, salimos en una hora-

_**En el instituto:**_

Cristal:-¡Rápido chicos! llegaremos tarde a clase de Babosalogía-

Pronto:-¡¿Babosa qué?!-

Al llegar el profesor Tobías miró a la joven enfadado y dijo-Señorita Still , llega tarde otra vez se lo dije antes y se lo vuelvo a decir…- Cris repitió mirando al techo- no vuelva a llegar tarde o será expulsada del instituto, lo se, lo se-

-Valla a sentarse a un asiento Still, y sus amigos también-, al sentarse en un banco una amiga de Cristal le dice-Parece que te conseguiste un novio Cris-comentó señalando a Eli-¿Estas bromeando Scar?- dijo Cris- Eli es mi mejor amigo-

Scarlet:-¿El es Eli Shane?-

Cristal:-Sip, ¿tu que creías?-En eso el profesor dice,-Muy bien chicos, hoy vamos a ver la anatomía de las babosas empezaremos por su sistema reproductor-

Cristal:-Hay no, esta clase va a ser muuuuuy larga-

_**Luego de la clase:**_

Eli:-Creo que quedé traumado de por vida-

Cristal:-Y todavía no tuviste salud de las babosas, comparado con eso, esto no es nada-

Eli:-Me acabas de arruinar la vida-

Cristal:-Jaja- y golpeándolo suavemente con el puño en el brazo dijo- tendría que haber esperado un poco más para arruinártela- en eso un grupo de chicas se acercaba a Cristal saludándola

Cristal:-Hola chicas, tiempo sin verlas, Eli, ellas son Twilight y Rose (se pronuncia rous, para el que no sabía) pero les decimos Twi y Ro-

Eli:-Mucho gusto-

Todas:-El gusto es nuestro- respondieron todas a la vez.

Scar:-¿Lista para la paliza que les vamos a dar a Sammy y a los otros?-

Cristal:-Querida, yo siempre estoy lista para darles una paliza en educación física, bueno, nos vemos en clase, adiós-

Eli:-Entonces ahora tenemos educación física-

Cristal:-Sip, iré a cambiarme, ya vuelvo-

Al rato, Cris salió del vestidor con un short azul, una remera blanca con el logo de la escuela en azul (una babosa infierno) y un par de zapatillas azules, Eli se quedó paralizado mientras ella pasaba enfrente suyo-¿Y bien?-

Eli:-¿Y bien qué?- dijo reaccionando del shock

Cristal:-¿Me acompañas al gimnasio o no?-

Eli:-Lo siento, bueno, damas primero-

Cristal:-¿No sabes dónde está verdad?-

Eli:-Siendo honesto, no tengo la más mínima idea-

Cristal:-Ashhh, sígueme-

Al llegar al gimnasio, las chicas le hacían señas a Cris para que vaya con ellas-

Xx:-valla, valla, miren a quien tengo el gusto de encontrarme-

Cristal:-Ahora no Sammy-

Sammy:-Bien, bien, te haré papilla jugando futbol (tuve que cambiar algunas cosas XD)-

Cristal:-Sigue soñando Samuel-

Eli:-Emmmm, ¿qué fue eso?

Cristal:-Sammy es mi mejor amigo, pero el y sus amigos son del equipo contrario y tenemos que jugar un partido entre nosotros hoy por la tarde-

Cristal fue con las chicas, Eli se dispuso a seguirla, pero un chico pelicafé y de ojos azules se le cruzó enfrente,-Oye, deja a Cris en paz-

Eli:-¿Y tú quien eres?-

Xx:-El novio de Cristal-, Eli se había quedado como una estatua, y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, Cris al verlo salió detrás suyo- Eli, Eli, espera, ¿a dónde vas?- Corrió hacia el Shane y lo detuvo-¿Qué te sucede?-

Eli:-¿Con que tu novio, he?-

Cristal:-¿De qué hablas?- luego de pensarlo y armarlo en su cabeza le dijo-¿Mark te lo dijo cierto?, el es un idiota, no sería su novia ni que fuera el único chico que existiera ella le regaló una sonrisa y le propuso volver al gimnasio, en el trayecto hacia el paradero hubo un incomodo silencio, hasta que Cris preguntó-Y…¿vas a jugar futbol?-

Eli:-¿Tú?-

Cristal:-Si, yo y las chicas la semana que viene tenemos el campeonato anual y no pensamos retirarnos- dijo muy decidida.

Eli:-En ese caso, quizás-

Cristal:-¡Genial!, eso nos ayudará mucho, si sabes jugar- dijo en tono burlón

Eli:-Ja ja, muy gracioso, ¿y qué posición juegan?-

Cristal:-jugamos posiciones distintas, la elección es según tu cualidad, yo por ejemplo, juego de arquera, porque en la escuela siempre me lanzaban cosas, la mayoría muy delicadas y si se rompían, ¿quién crees que pagaba el pato?- respondió con indiferencia.

Eli:-Emmm… ¿tú?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo que Cris se sonrojara "un poco" (un poco bastante XD).

En eso una pelota salió volando-¡cuidado!-…

_**Continuará…**_

Suspensoooooooooooooo….. Jejeje

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-


End file.
